Plans
by May
Summary: Thirteen years after POTC, Jack and Anamaria’s son and Will and Elizabeth’s daughter have a small chat on the beach of everyone’s favorite island.


Plans 

A/N: This, in all likely hood will not be the best story, ever. However, I do hope it is at least an okay story. Plus, this story has been in my head for three days, so I had to do something. 

Additional: Willafred is not a real name, I made it up. I thought Will would want to name his child after his father and I wanted a name that I could get a cute nickname from (if a sequel is ever written.)

****

Thirteen years after POTC, Jack and Anamaria's son and Will and Elizabeth's daughter have a small chat on the beach of everyone's favorite island. 

Every two years their parents and the crew of the Black Pearl met on the shore on an island in the Caribbean to talk and reflect on old times and the great adventure that brought them together. 

They had done it for three days every two years for the last ten years and their children were getting damn bored of it. How many times did they have to hear about cursed men anyway? Jack Sparrow II and Willafred Jaclyn Turner were only twelve and ten and they could recite the whole story word for word, yearly changes and all. 

That year, the two of them had gone off on their own, ready to explore the beach and all its beauty. Ten year old Willafred bent her body into an 'L' shape and watched as a crab walked along the sand. Her curled black hair kept falling into her into her baby blue eyes and she kept blowing it away. Twelve year old Jack "Dagger" Sparrow, nicknamed because of his fondness for daggers, watched Willafred with interest. They had been 'friends' since the day of Willafred's birth, and Dagger was sure he had been in love with Willafred from the day she was born. 

"You know, darling that little crab is going to be walking all day." He took a moment to move his dark hair out of his face. The wind was picking up. 

Willafred look over at Dagger and made a face. "Jack William Sparrow, if I feel the need to watch a crab, I shall watch a crab." She stuck her tongue out at him and went back to watching her crab. "Besides, I want to make sure Charles gets to his home safely."

Dagger jumped off the bolder he had been sitting on and started walking over to her. "Love, do you know that several things in that sentence came off strange?" He chuckled under his breath. "And if I found it strange, then you know it's strange." Dagger took a hold of her elbow. "Come with me and sit. I promise to tell you a tale that you will love."

Willafred looked up at him for a moment and then nodded. "Alright, young Mr. Sparrow."

"Darling Willafred, how many times must I ask you to call me Dagger?"

She smiled softly. "At least once more, young Mr. Sparrow." 

Dagger groaned in mock annoyance and led her over to his bolder. He had her sit on it and he sat on the sand in front of the bolder. Willafred sat perfectly still, her hands neatly on her lap. She was such a lady and Dagger decided that was why he loved her so. 

"Willafred," he took one of her hands in his and they both blushed for a brief second. "my darling love, I have an announcement." he paused for dramatic event. "I have decided to leave the Black Pearl and procure a ship and crew of my own. This will be a task, but I know I can do it. Now, the thing of the matter is, I'll need a first mate and I want this first mate to be what Mr. Gibbs is to Captain, only more. I…" it was then that he noticed Willafred was staring past him. "love are you listening?" He glanced behind him and was met with the usual view of the ocean. He turned back to his beloved and was met with a small slap to the face. "Ouch. Pet, what are you doing?"

"You'd leave the Black Pearl?" Willafred was up now and towering over a sitting Dagger. "Jack William Sparrow, are you even aware of what would happen to you? You are twelve years of age! I know for a fact that you can hardly make your own breakfast. You…do you even know what this would do to me?" She put her arms over her barely there chest. "Do you know why I look forward to every two years?"

Dagger stood and dusted himself off. He looked around the beach and made sure his rings were still on his fingers before answering. "Because you're an even age?"

Willafred blinked at Dagger. "Because I'm an even age? No, not because I'm an even age. Because I look forward to seeing you, you bloody idiot!" With that said she kicked him in the leg and stormed off toward the Black Pearl. 

Dagger quickly followed her. "Love, Darling, Pet, Willafred, wait one moment. Did you just say you look forward to seeing me?" He kicked up the sand so he could walk backwards in front of her. "Love, do you really look forward to seeing me?" Willafred stormed past him. "Willafred, please speak to me. I'm a child, you can't do this to me, I'll get a complex."  


Willafred stopped and stared at him. Her face softened and he was sure she was going to tell him that she was sorry for storming off and that she would be his first mate and that she loved him. Instead she kicked his knee and started walking at a faster pace.

Dagger quickened his pace to follow her, all the while calling her his pet names and telling her he was sorry and that he wouldn't leave the Black Pearl for at least another two years. But, Willafred was too angry and much too proud to stop walking. 

The young girl stopped where the all the adults were gathered and marched right up to Anamaria Sparrow. "Mrs. Sparrow?" Anamaria looked down at the little girl and smiled. "Mrs. Sparrow, you're son is a complete and total idiot." Willafred nodded to herself before marching herself over to the Black Pearl. 

By the time Dagger got to the adults, they were all laughing. "What? Oh lord, was Willafred here?"

"She called ya an idiot, boy." Jack told his son. 

"I think she was just upset." Elizabeth assured Dagger. "She'll be fine in a few minutes."

Dagger nodded. "I know." He chuckled and took an apple from his mother. "She's a hard headed girl, my love is."

*

Later that evening, Dagger found Willafred sitting on the apple barrel galley. He causally walked over to her and lazily leaned against the wall beside the barrel. They stayed that way for three whole minutes before Dagger finally spoke.

"I," he paused for dramatic effect. "have decided that I'll hold off getting my own ship and crew for at least four years." Willafred's lips curled into a small smile. "However, there is one condition," Willafred looked up at Dagger. "you must promise me that you'll come and visit me on my ship and that when you turn sixteen, you and I will have our own adventure, an adventure which we'll talk about for years after."

She swung her legs against the barrel. "Jack William Sparrow," Willafred looked down at her dusty shoes. "I have decided that if you wait four years, I'll come and visit you on your ship."

"And?" He raised one of his eyebrows in a questioning look. 

"And I shall go on an adventure with you when I'm sixteen." She shook her head slightly. "However, you must promise me that you shall never let me hear you say that you'll leave me, ever again." 

Dagger put a comforting hand on her small shoulder. "Love, I wouldn't leave you for all the treasure in the Caribbean."

Willafred handed him an apple from her skirt. "For you, young Mr. Sparrow." 

"Darling Willafred, how many times must I ask you to call me Dagger?"

She smiled softly. "At least once more, young Mr. Sparrow."


End file.
